


Red Sun Natural Healing Practice

by iwantasuperfarnsworth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ass Play, Complete, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara is a holistic doctor, Lena has a crush on her doctor, Lena is her patient, Light Spanking, Masturbation, Mention of married Dansen, Praise Kink, Smut, Smutty, Strap on sex, Strap-Ons, Supercorp - Freeform, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantasuperfarnsworth/pseuds/iwantasuperfarnsworth
Summary: Lena has been overworking herself at L-Corp, and it's causing her some physical problems. She goes to her family doctor, Dr. Kelly Olsen, hoping to get some meds. However, Kelly has other things in mind and recommends Lena an alternative treatment.orThe one where Lena is in pain and finds herself in Kara's Natural Healing Practice and things get steamy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kelly Olsen/Alex Danvers
Comments: 40
Kudos: 646





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a doctor or a holistic doctor. I am in NO WAY suggesting treatments for back pain or stress; this was all made up to favor the plot of this story. I just needed to say this because I want to make sure I don't offend anyone ;)
> 
> This will have 2 chapters.

"Lena, if I may, we've known each other for more than a year. I've seen you already twice this month; you know I have no problems with prescribing you some meds just like last time. However, you'll only feel better temporarily. How long will it be before you are back?"

Lena Luthor looks at Dr. Kelly Olsen with wide eyes.

"And yes, I know that this sounds counterproductive on my side but, I have your interest at heart. If you really wanna get to the root cause of the problem, coming to me is not the final solution."

Lena Luthor sighs, "but I've been tired for weeks, Doctor, I can barely sleep 4 hours a night, I just need you to prescribe me something like last time."

Dr. Olsen regards Lena with a small smile, "Lena, your blood test results are optimal, and you are in generally good health. That's good news!"

"But then what's wrong with my back?" Lena asks.

"Lena, you are feeling fatigued, can't sleep, and feel pain in your lower back because you're overworking yourself. I bet you're not even eating regularly, and most of all, you have no downtime for yourself!" Kelly explains.

"But I have a company to run! I'm the CEO," Lena protests, crossing her arms over her chest, "You know I don't have ti-"

"When was the last time you took a vacation, Lena?" Kelly asks her, lifting one of her eyebrows.

Lena stays silent, looking down at her hands. She sighs because deep down, she knows her Doctor is right. She fidgets with her hands.

"Stress is doing this to you. And no matter how many pills I'll prescribe," Kelly continues, ignoring Lena's excuse about running a company, "they won't solve the root cause of the problem."

"But what do you suggest I do then? Again, Doctor, L-Corp doesn't run itself," Lena complains. She is suddenly worried about whatever crazy suggestion is about to come out of her Doctor's mouth.

"Lucky you, I have an idea," Kelly smiles at her and stands up from her seat. The Doc starts rummaging through a black folder on her huge bookshelf, "I know you are in pain, Lena. I noticed how you sit, and I'll give you something to take for the next few days, but I really think that _this_ ," she places a leaflet on her desk in front of Lena, "is what you need, what your body and soul need."

Lena takes the small leaflet in her hands and reads, 'Red Sun Natural Healing Practice by Dr. Kara Danvers.' She looks up at Kelly, lifting one eyebrow, "are you really recommending a visit to a holistic specialist?!"

Lena couldn't believe her eyes and ears.

Kelly chuckles, "yes, I am. Kara is my sister-in-law, and I trust her completely. You're not the first of my patients to whom I recommend her," She explains. "I firmly believe her approach will work wonders on you, Lena."

"But-"Lena tries.

"Dr. Danvers has a holistic approach to healing. She uses nutritional therapy and herbal medicines to treat her patients. She is also a registered massage therapist. I recommend Kara's herbal treatments paired with a few sessions of full body massage. If you want, I can have a chat with her about it."

"I-I don't know, Doctor; I'm a woman of science, I don't usually-" 

"Oh, I know," Kelly nodded, "this is also why I am encouraging you to try, Lena. You said it yourself. You're a woman of science. I guess it's your time to test this approach out and gather some evidence. You can always come back to me, and I'll prescribe your meds."

Lena sighs, and Kelly offers an encouraging smile. Her Doctor was not joking.

"Lena, come on. You're still young! Do you really want to keep taking drugs for something that could be easily treated with a bit of self-care and commitment?" Kelly asks, "think about it and give Kara a call. It'll be worth it, I promise."

The CEO nods, "I guess it can't hurt to try."

"Exactly, and it's an all-natural approach, so there are no side effects!" Kelly says, winking, "I tried it on myself; it works!"

"Okay, I'll do this for you." Lena says, "but if I don't like it, I'm coming back!"

Kelly laughs at her stubborn patient and nods, "you know you're always welcome here, but please do this for yourself, Lena."

Lena smiles at the other woman. "Thank you, Kelly."

***

A few days after her visit with Kelly, Lena is in her office at L-Corp. She has exactly nine minutes before her next meeting, so she calls the holistic practice.

"Red Sun Natural Healing, this is Dr. Danvers speaking how may I help you?" A soft, cheery voice greets her.

"Hello, this is Lena Luthor. I'm calling to schedule an appointment with you. Dr. Kelly Olsen recommended your, um, services to me." Lena explains, fiddling with the pen in her hand.

"Hello, Miss Luthor, that's wonderful of you to reach out, and yes, Kelly mentioned you, does this Friday at 5 pm work for you?" The woman asks.

"Yes, Friday is perfect," she answered, "Is there anything I need to do beforehand?" _Like fasting or do some kind of juice detox_ , Lena thinks, rolling her eyes.

She hears a cute chuckle coming from the other side of the line, "No. But I will email you a questionnaire, so I'm going to ask you to fill that out for me and email it back before your appointment on Friday."

"I think I can do that. Thanks, Dr. Danvers," Lena says.

"Great!" The woman tells her with a hint of a smile in her voice, "And please call me Kara."

"Okay, see you on Friday, Kara," Lena says.

"Have a lovely day, Miss Luthor." 

They end the call, and Lena sighs, suddenly feeling very drained. Her back is still feeling quite stiff.

Lena goes back to work and forgets about her exhausted body and overactive mind. 

***

Lena enters Red Sun Practice on Friday, and a smiling brunette greets her.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Danvers at 5 pm. I'm Lena Luthor."

"Welcome to Red Sun Natural Healing practice, Miss Luthor, my name is Nia, please take a seat, Dr. Danvers will be here for you soon."

"Thank you, Nia."

"Would you like some tea or water?" Nia asks her.

"Water is fine, thanks," Lena answers with a smile.

Nia nods and disappears in the back room. She comes back shortly with a glass of water for her.

Lena drains her water in a gulp and sighs. She feels nervous because this is different, and, in truth, she doesn't really believe in this natural treatment bullshit. She's always chosen a more traditional and fast approach to her physical problems. She never thought about what Kelly had told her during her last visit. She was a businesswoman; after all, it was reasonable that she was always working overtime. How were herbs and a massage going to-

"Miss Lena Luthor?" 

A voice brings her back to reality. Lena looks up, and her eyes lay on one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen in her entire life. The woman's blonde hair is up in a bun, and she is wearing a white shirt-sleeve uniform and a pair of black yoga pants, which accentuate her long toned legs. The woman is looking at her expectantly with a broad smile and bright blue eyes.

"Yes, that's me," she says, smiling back at who she presumes is Dr. Kara Danvers.

She stands up and shakes the woman's hand, "Kara," feeling a shiver run down her spine at the touch, "it's so nice to meet you, Miss Luthor, please follow me."

"Please call me Lena," Lena says as she enters the room and looks around.

The room is spacious and bright with a desk and a few chairs on the far side of it, there is a massive white couch in the middle of the room, and lots of green plants, books and incense sticks around. Lena also notices an adjacent room with a massage table and all sorts of candles and a pink Himalayan salt lamp. 

"Of course," Kara nods and motions her to sit on the couch.

Lena turns to Kara, and they both sit down. The CEO takes a moment to appreciate Kara's beauty and how strong and soft her forearms look.

Kara grabs a pair of glasses from the coffee table nearby and wears them, shooting a quick smile at her. "So, Lena, thank you for giving yourself a chance to try my approach," Kara says, now grabbing a pen and a notebook from the table. "In our society, it's not very common to deal with our issues the natural way, so I'm proud of you for coming here."

Lena blushes, "Thanks. To tell you the truth, it was Kelly's idea."

Kara laughs at that, "of course, and she's the best. I read your questionnaire, is there anything else you'd like to add? How have you been feeling lately?"

Lena gulps surprised by the real interest and worries she observes in the blonde's eyes, "um no I' ve-" she looks down and runs a hand through her dark hair, "I've just been feeling off lately. I can't sleep well, my lower back hurts. So, Kelly advised me to try a different approach."

Kara nods, "I see."

"I have a lot going on with my company," Lena continues, "I'm working on the launch of a new device, so I'm practically always there. It's a lot of responsibility," she says with a light laugh. She looks at the blonde Doctor who is taking notes as they speak.

"I understand, Lena, but you need to take care of yourself to do your job," Kara tells her, fixing her blue eyes on Lena's green ones. Lena tries hard not to stare at the other woman's perfect lips, and a part of her wonders how they taste.

"I guess," Lena trails off, "I was never really good at taking care of myself," she laughs nervously and then internally cringes at herself. 

_What was that Luthor,_ she thinks.

Kara nods and doesn't notice her discomfort; she is focusing on her notepad. "I usually ask my patients to keep a food diary to share with me for the first few weeks so that I can monitor what they are eating. I will prepare a personalized remedy for you to take on an empty stomach in the morning." Kara explains, "much of our everyday stress affects our gut, and that could create more problems in the long-term."

"I see," Lena says a bit skeptical, thinking about her numerous take-out dinners and glasses of scotch.

"If that's okay with you, Lena, I'd like to check your eyes, pulse, and the surface of your tongue," Kara tells her while getting closer to her on the couch.

Lena lifts one eyebrow, surprised, "o-okay?"

Kara smiles and smirks at her, "don't worry is completely non-invasive." 

Lena nods and tries to show that she's totally unaffected by the blonde's proximity.

The Doctor checks her pulse and her eyes. She then explains how the surface of the tongue is a mirror of the body's digestive system and can reflect food intolerances and sensitivities and toxin levels in the body. Lena asks some questions, and Kara replies with a calm, patient tone. Sure, Lena thinks it's a bit awkward when she has to stick out her tongue for Kara while the blonde checks it and takes notes, but apart from that, the consultation goes on quite smoothly.

"It seems to me that Dr. Olsen was right, I can see a slight imbalance in your body, but it is nothing to be worried about!" Kara says with a charming smile, placing a comforting hand on her forearm. "If that's alright with you, I can schedule our first massage session for next week, and you can already start with my remedy from tomorrow. I can have it delivered to your office."

"That's great. And how long do you think it will take for me to feel better?" Lena asks, looking at the Doctor as she tucks a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and bits her lips while thinking about her answer. "Well, Lena, I'm afraid it will entirely depend on you." Kara explains, and Lena swears the Doctor is glancing down at her lips and chest for a split second, "healing the natural way takes time and effort. You'll see it's different than taking a pill. But I am confident you'll do your best!" Kara sends her a brilliant smile.

"I understand, I think," Lena says, letting out a breath.

"That's amazing! So I'll see you next Friday at 7 pm for your first massage session?" Kara asks as they stand up.

"Sure, thank you for seeing me, doctor," Lena says, placing a hand on her lower back. She feels a bit stiff from too much sitting down, which has been happening quite a lot these days.

Kara must have noticed her discomfort because she is looking at her with worried azure eyes, "Is everything okay, Lena?" She motions to the hand behind Lena's back.

Lena blushes, averting her gaze, "yeh I'm just a bit stiff, my back is-"

Kara hums, "Well if you are up to it, I can give you a quick massage to relieve some of the tension?" She suggests.

"That would help a lot actually," Lena nods. "My back has been killing me all day."

"Okay, please follow me, and sorry about that. I usually schedule massage sessions after the first visit. I can make an exception for you since you're my last appointment of the day," Kara winks at her as she guides her in the small room with the massage table.

Lena swallows.

"Please take off your clothes and lay on your stomach _for me_ , I'll be back in 5 minutes," Kara orders before closing the room's door behind her.

 _Oh, god,_ Lena thinks. That voice sends shivers down her spine. How is she supposed to survive this woman during the massage? She feels a bit exposed; she wishes she had more time to prepare. She is no stranger to receiving a massage since she used to visit the local spa before taking over L-Corp quite often. The problem was that nobody as hot, caring, and breathtaking as Kara had ever given her a massage before. 

Lena removes her clothes and lays down on her stomach in just her bra and panties. She grabs a towel from the stack nearby and covers her lower back and buttocks with it. She rests her face in the face hole of the massage table, takes a deep breath, and forces herself to relax. 

_Thank god I'm wearing my sexy lingerie_ , she thinks.

Suddenly, there's soft music playing in the background, and Lena smells incense aroma in the air. 

There's a knock on the door. "Hey, Lena, can I come in?" Kara calls from outside.

"Yes," Lena answers softly, suddenly nervous at the prospect of feeling Kara's hands on her body.

 _Fuck, you need to get laid, Luthor,_ she tells herself.

Lena hears as the Doctor comes in and lets out a series of coughs, "S-sorry these incenses are a bit too strong." The blonde laughs nervously and moves quickly to adjusts the towel on Lena's ass.

"I'm going to unclasp your bra, just breathe and relax for me, Lena," Kara says softly. Lena nods and feels goosebumps all over her back as Kara's fingers touch her skin and unhook her bra. It shouldn't feel like an intimate gesture, but still, it does. Lena feels warm all over, and she is 100% sure she's blushing. She tries to inhale and exhale a few times. Kara is now carefully moving her long dark locks to the side, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Lena says, "and thank you for making an exception for me," Lena turns her head to look at Kara, who is now moving around the room gathering her oils and towels.

"Anytime." Kara replies quietly, "I don't like seeing my patients in pain."

Lena thinks the Doctor's voice sounds strange like she has a cold or something, "Um, so how long ago have you started this practice?" Lena asks to make some sort of conversation. Honestly, being half-naked in a room with Kara makes her fucking nervous. She cannot stop thinking about the fact that this goddess is going to massage her body. _Shit_. She feels slightly aroused.

"I opened this place three years ago, but I have been practicing for over six years," Kara smiles down at her, "now, please close your eyes and try to relax."

 _Okay, I need to shut up_ , Lena thinks.

She nods at Kara and lets out a long breath, "That's it, breathe in and breathe out, Lena." The blonde shooting voice sounds even more erotic to Lena. The CEO wonders how she's going to survive this session without coming from just hearing Kara talk to her in this smooth manner.

She hears Kara rubbing her hands together, "the oil is at room temperature, but I can warm it up for you if you'd like," the blonde husks, and, _fuck_ , Lena is wet. 

She feels some of the oil drop on her upper back, "N-no, it feels p-perfect thanks."

She bites back a moan when Kara's soft and calloused hands start working on her tense shoulders. Lena wants to scream. The Doctor begins sliding her palms softly at the top of her back and firmly moves down lower and touches a specific spot that makes Lena groan in pain, "t-that hurt."

"Sorry about that," Kara whispers, tenderly, "just try to relax and breathe. Think about the sea, about the movements of the waves, breathing in, breathing out," Kara says in a soft, hypnotic voice. Lena wants to tell her to stop because that voice is only making her wetter and, oh fuck, is her wetness going to show on the massage table?! She hopes not.

Lena hums as Kara's fingers work some knots in her upper back. Next, the blonde starts making small rotating circles with her thumbs all along her spine, "God," Lena can't hold back a pleased moan that she is sure sounded so erotic. Still, she doesn't care, especially since she hears Kara exhaling profoundly in response. "That's it, that's _good_ ," Kara husks, and Lena has to bit back another moan, "you're slowly relaxing. I can already feel some of the tension leaving your body. That's it, Lena."

Lena's heart flutters at the blonde's voice, god she's pathetic. Not even ten minutes into the massage, she feels like she can come already because of this woman's amazing hands and fingers. 

_How long has it been since someone touched you like this? Too long,_ Lena thinks to herself.

Kara's hands are now moving up on her body again. Her fingers create pressure on the nape of Lena's neck, and the dark-haired woman gasps at the sensation, "it feels so good."

Kara hums softly and chuckles, "I'm glad you think so."

Lena feels Kara stroking her arms and forearms now.

"Where did you learn to massage like this?" the dark-haired CEO says, chuckling to hide another pleased hum, "So that you know, you ruined all the other masseuses for me."

Kara tilts her head back, laughing at the compliment, "Thank you. I spent one year in India. I learned a lot there."

Lena turns to the blonde, "That sounds like an amazing experience."

Kara finds her eyes and smiles, "It was."

She gently motions Lena to rest her face back on the hole with a smirk. She then moves her hands lower and starts palming Lena's thighs in a steady circular manner, sliding up and down her skin in a steady tempo. The CEO feels flustered like never in her life. The situation between her legs is simply utterly dangerous. She starts feeling a familiar pressure build up in her lower belly. Her position doesn't help either. Her center is bumping on the massage table's soft cushions every fucking time Kara's hands move on her legs. She's putting pressure on her left calf now.

 _Fuck me,_ Lena thinks.

She hopes Kara hasn't noticed. She feels so bad, I mean she feels fucking good, is like her body has awakened from a 10-year long sleep. For a moment, she wishes Kara could touch her between her legs and make her even happier. 

Lena almost shrieks and tenses for a second when she feels Kara's hands start working on her left buttock, "I hope that's okay," the blonde murmurs. Lena feels the towel fall to the ground with a thud, leaving her asscheeks uncovered, "Yeh, feels, um, god, don't stop." 

Okay, Lena knows for sure that her voice sounded obscene, as if ready to come, which she's sure is, truthfully. She's also convinced she's heard Kara inhale abruptly at her sound. "I'm just trying to work around the tension on your lower back," Kara murmurs, applying more delicious pressure on her buttocks. And Lena thinks it's working because she can't feel pain anymore, she just wants to fucking come. God, this is so embarrassing. She's afraid that if she doesn't stop Kara now, it could become even more uncomfortable, and she still has a lot of sessions ahead. She doesn't want to mess this up.

She coughs and tries to hold it together, "um, Kara?" 

_So fucking embarrassing._

"Yeah?" The Doctor asks, "you seem tense again-"

Lena nods, "I-I just need a minute. I think I heard an incoming text, it could be work, and I should check it, um, would you mind?"

Kara stops massaging her. Lena immediately misses the blonde hands on her, "Oh sure, okay no problem. I will go get you a glass of water, then, and give you some _privacy_."

"Thank you," Lena says, sitting up on the massage table. 

She notices Kara glancing down for a brief moment at her bare breasts, and Lena realizes her bra fell. _Amazing_. The blonde bits her lips and then smiles at her before running out of the room. Lena knows there's no way Kara doesn't know what just happened. Her nipples are rock hard for god's sake. And Kara saw.

 _Fuck_.

Lena starts getting dressed. There's no way she can resist any further without coming all over the fucking massage table. She needs to leave. Now.

When Kara returns, Lena is already dressed and ready to go, "I'm sorry, but I have to go," she explains.

"Oh, it's okay. We can continue this next week." Kara beams at her.

Lena smiles back, "I really do feel much better, more relaxed, I- thank you."

The blonde licks her lip, "I'll see you next week Lena," and suddenly, Kara hugs her.

 _Oh, god, even her hugs feel perfect_ , she thinks as she exhales.

"And please try not to overwork yourself. Find something _pleasurable_ to do when you get home later," Kara says with a glint in her eyes and a smirk.

 _Wait. What?_

Lena nods automatically, and she swears Kara is fucking with her. Just not in the way Lena wants her to. 

The CEO finally thanks Kara with a smile and runs out of the door.

As soon as she gets home, she jumps into bed and takes care of herself. She imagines Kara's long fingers knuckles deep inside of her and a soft hypnotic voice whispering, 'That's it, Lena,' in her ear. She comes faster than she's ever done in years.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how was your first week? How did you find my herbal remedy?"

Lena is back in Kara's practice for her first official massage session. She looks at Kara's face and smiles nervously. She’s trying really hard to not think about the many, many times she has masturbated in the past week with thoughts of the blonde on her mind.

_Fuck, I can't do this_ , she tells herself.

"It tastes a little strange, but I've got used to it by now," Lena replies, "I've been trying to cook more at home and eat more regularly. Thanks for your recipes recommendations, by the way."

"That's amazing," Kara compliments her and Lena can't stop herself from running her gaze up and down the doctor’s toned body. Today she's wearing a full yellowish uniform, which Lena thinks would look bad on everyone, but not on Kara. The blonde just looks so adorable and sexy that Lena thinks it should be illegal.

“My assistant helps me a lot with the meal planning!" Lena continues, "She also makes sure I leave the office on time now."

"That's nice of her," Kara nods, "and what about your sleep? Have you been doing anything to relax?"

Lena blushes because she thinks about what she's been doing in her bedroom and specifically on her bed. Her bed has become her favorite furniture lately. It's where she can let herself go completely and freely take care of herself into exhaustion until she's so tired that she falls asleep like a baby.

She leta our a cough. "Um, yes, I've been doing s-some of the breathing exercises you mentioned in your follow-up email." _Lena Luthor, you liar_.

Kara smiles brightly at her, and Lena wants to hide because how can someone be so beautiful and charming and hot at the same fucking time. Fuck, she's hopeless.

"That's very good, Lena," Kara tells her, "I'm so proud of you."

Lena blushes at the praise.

"And my back's been hurting less. I'm not doing stretching every day, but I try to walk around the office when I'm talking on the phone," she laughs nervously.

_ And also all the orgasms I've been having help me feel more relaxed, she adds internally. _

Kara nods, taking notes, "That's good news. And how has your energy been?"

Again, Lena's mind goes back to the gutter. Her sexual drive has been... She has never experienced something like this before. Maybe it's because of the dairy-free, meat-free, sugar-free, all-fucking-free diet that Kara has recommended. Still, her body had never been so active and responsive. Just the mere thought of the blonde's hands on her leaves her wet and wanting these days.

"G-good," she tells Kara, averting her gaze, "I'm much more a-active. I feel like I have more energy at work, and I’ve been sleeping better."

The blonde doctor sets her pen and notepad down on the table and removes her glasses. Lena swallows hard at the intense blue eyes staring back at her. Kara draws closer to Lena on the couch. Her hand reaches for Lena's forearm, with a proud expression in her eyes, "I'm so happy for you, Lena."

Lena laughs nervously and feels flushed. Kara laughs, standing up, "I have a feeling you are not used to compliments, I'm sorry if I'm making you feel awkward in any way. "

"What? Not at all," Lena reassures her, "you've been nothing but kind and understanding. Thank you for helping me."

"It's my pleasure!" Kara says, "now, please follow me into the massage room."

Lena feels a sense of deja vu. Kara asks her to get on the massage table and leaves her in the room alone to get ready for the massage.

Just like last time, Lena removes her clothes and lays down on the table. This time she unhooks her bra herself and tries to calm herself down.

Kara calls for her a few minutes later, "is it okay if I come in?"

"Yes," Lena replies and looks up. Kara enters the room, and Lena almost faints because the doctor has changed into a tight white sleeveless top. Her new outfit shows off her incredible toned arms and accentuates her breasts and abs. Lena licks her lower lip. She can feel herself already getting wet. The CEO immediately dives her face back in the massage table’s face hole and hopes Kara didn't notice the sudden movement. _God, she's so fucking hot. How is she so hot?_

"Is everything alright?" Kara's melodious voice asks softly. She moves around, gathering her things.

"Y-yes, perfect," Lena replies, trying to steady her voice.

"I have some water here if you'd like,” Kara tells her, "So, I will start with your back, arms, legs, and then I will have you lay on your back and work on your legs," 

_Oh god_ , Lena groans internally. 

“Just relax close your eyes and breath for me, Lena," Kara says softly, "if it all gets too much just tell me and I will stop, I don't want to hurt you since your back is still a bit sensitive,"

Lena swallows, "okay."

She inhales and exhales, and Kara rubs her palms, "I hope my hands are not too cold," she tells Lena.

She starts off like last time, working on the tension on Lena's shoulders and lets out an appreciative sound, "it's amazing how much more relaxed you are after just a week!" 

Lena smiles, feeling warm all over, "I definitely feel better." _Thanks to you and your amazing hands._

"Also, I hope this doesn't come across as nosy or anything, but what perfume are you wearing?" Kara asks, "I wanted to ask you last time, but then you had to run away."

Lena chuckles. So she loves her perfume? "It's a Kenzo."

Kara seems talkative today, well at least she can distract herself from how good her hands feel on her back. "well, it smells amazing."

Lena blushes. Did she just say she smells amazing? Well, her perfume but still. 

"Thanks,” Lena says.

Lena sighs as Kara’s hands move lower and start massaging her back. Kara places her hands on Lena’s hips and slowly moves up and stops just below her breasts. Lena closes her eyes and lets her mind wonder freely. She intends to make mental note of each touch and sensation so that she can remember it for future reference.

"Does it feel good?" Kara husks suddenly.

"Umm, really good," Lena lets out, "I stand by what I said: you ruined all the others for me. I have to buy Kelly a bottle or two of champagne."

Kara laughs harmoniously, "you're hilarious, Miss Luthor. I admit I wasn't expecting you to be."

Lena lifts her head and looks at the blonde, with a cheeky grin, "I have my moments."

She sees as Kara licks her lips, and is that a flush on the blonde's feature? She drives her head back on the face hole. "I don't doubt that." Kara moves in front of her and starts working on the spot between her neck and shoulders. Lena can see the blonde's feet and notices rainbow socks. 

_Interesting_ , she thinks.

"I meant to send you some yoga positions for stretching the lower back, I think it might help you," Kara says softly. Her voice sounds distant, like they are suddenly in a cave or something.

"Sure you can send me, and I'll do my best to try them," Lena replies with a groan as Kara releases a tight knot. She wishes she could try other kinds of positions with Kara.

"You carry a lot of responsibilities, don't you?" Kara asks suddenly.

Lena chuckles, "how do you know?"

"From your posture mostly, and I can feel it," Kara explains, "but I have to admit you feel so much better than last time."

Lena bites back a moan at that fucking voice again. She nods, "I told you, your breathing exercises helped quite a bit. Plus, I started taking a warm bath before bed."

Kara hums and clears her throat, "oh yes, those are amazing."

_I'd love taking a hot bath with you,_ Lena thinks, rolling her eyes at herself.

Kara’s hands move on her sides and she feels fingers grazing just below her breasts. It feels absurd to think about how much Lena wants for this woman to touch her everywhere.

"I will now work on your legs and buttocks," Kara says, her voice dropping lower.

_ God, kill me now.  _

Lena knows this is dangerous territory. She has been dreaming about this for days. She thinks she's gonna faint because her head is spinning and she's breathing really hard. She's sure Kara has noticed too by now.

"Fuck," Lena swears as the blonde start palming her asscheeks.

"Sorry," Kara tells her, "tell me if you want me to stop.”

“N-no it’s fine!” She gasps.

_Jesus Christ, never fucking stop_ , Lena thinks.

The motions on her buttocks makes her swollen clit (she can feel it) rub against the massage table, creating friction with the fabric of her panties. Lena is too selfish and too horny to stop this time. And so the massage goes on for five long more minutes. “Lena?” Kara must have noticed something is going on with her because she suddenly stills her movements but doesn't remove her hands from Lena’s body.

Lena trembles and she orgasms quietly with a long groan, "oh god."

She hears a soft gasp coming from behind.

Lena recovers immediately, "I-I'm so sorry, Kara," Lena hides her face in her hands and blushes. Part of her wants to run out of the door, but the other part hopes Kara will somehow forgive her or act as if nothing happened. But Kara is at her side immediately and is facing Lena with understanding eyes, "Lena, you have nothing to be sorry about. It was a natural reaction to your muscles stimulation."

Lena glances at the blonde doctor and sees a blush covering her perfect cheekbones.

"Oh god, this is embarrassing!” Lena sits up on the table trying to cover her breasts, "I don’t know what’s happening to me I think I'd prefer to go if you don’t mind. I feel so-"

Kara grabs her hands and stills her movements, "no, please Lena,” the doctor whispers as she looks at her... hungrily? Lena stares at the blonde with wide green eyes.

"Doctor I-," Lena is covering her eyes with one hand while tries to hide her breasts with the other.

"You're okay, Lena," Kara confesses, biting her lower lip, "and to tell you the truth that was the hottest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Kara takes Lena's hand away from her face and smiles at her.

“W-what? You-“ Lena asks surprised.

Kara nods and smiles a little. Lena cannot believe her eyes. She can’t even properly reply because the blonde pulls her into a soft, deep kiss. Lena gasps between kisses and automatically wraps her arms around Kara's body.

Kara tangles her fingers in her dark hair and sucks rhythmically at her tongue. Lena is even wetter than before. How can this woman do this to her?

“K-kara?" she pants between kisses. "Fuck, I couldn't stop thinking about your hands on me for the past week," Lena confesses when they part.

Kara groans and her eyes darken. She is running her hands on Lena’s arms, her bra now forgotten on the floor, "I couldn't stop thinking about you either, I don’t usually act like this with my patients. I know it's not professional at all, and I’ll probably lose you as a-” she starts playing with Lena’s nipple.

Lena lets out a pleased hum, "I don’t care about professionalism right now.”

Kara moans and captures her hard nipple in her mouth, “Good,” she mumbles against her breast.

“I want you so much,” Lena confesses and keeps Kara’s head and eager mouth against her.

Kara nods and Lena bites her lower lip. She can’t believe this is happening.

“Me too,” Kara whispers as she pulls Lena closer to her body and their mouths meet once again. Kara pants when they part for air, her eyes glowing with desire.

“Fuck.” Lena comments.

They continue kissing some more and she feels Kara’s hand travel down between them. The blonde lifts one eyebrow in silent permission and Lena nods. Kara moves her panties aside and Lena moans when the blonde touches her soaked centre. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Kara moans in her ear, touching her ass with her free hand. This time she is not being careful with where she touches, tho.

“Please-“ Lena gasps. She’s trying to find some friction moving her hips against the other woman’s hand.

“I know,” Kara says, her voice dropping an octave lower, “I’ll take care of you, just relax for me.”

_Oh god, it’s really happening_ , Lena gets even more wetter.

Kara nods and lets out a hum. She finally starts circling her clit and Lena cries out.

“You’re so wet,” Kara whispers and lets out a chuckle, “I want to taste you.”

Oh, god this woman, Lena thinks as her eyes shut and rests her forehead against the blonde’s. “It’s all you-” Lena whispers against Kara’s parted lips as long fingers keep exploring her center.

Kara groans. She places a soft kiss on Lena’s nape of neck and then searches for her mouth. Lena kisses Kara back fervently, “is this ok?” Kara whispers when they part, making sure Lena can read the honesty in her clear blue eyes.

“More than okay,” Lena gasps as Kara sucks at her lower lip.

“Good,” the blonde says as she parts Lena’s thighs wider to get better access to her pussy. Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s hips  and the blonde starts teasing Lena’s entrance. Lena cries out when the blonde enters her with two fingers, “fuck, you feel so good and tight for me.”

Kara starts fucking her at a steady tempo. Lena’s hips are moving on their own accord, her clit is rubbing on Kara’s palm. She is already so close. The blonde is placing long wet kisses at the side of her neck, “you feel so good, you’re taking my fingers so well.”

Lena moans loudly and feels herself impossibly close, “I’m going- oh god!” 

“So beautiful,” Kara says, reverently as she feels Lena‘s pussy starting to clamp down on her fingers. Kara’s free hand squeeze her left asscheek. Lena yelps as she  feels a single finger graze the sensitive skin of her asshole, adding a delicious pressure that immediately sends her over the edge.  Lena grips the corners of the massage tables with her hands, her body arches as she comes all over the blonde’s fingers with a satisfied groan. Kara hums and slowly removes her fingers.

“Fuck.”

Kara bites her lips and looks slightly surprised when Lena’s hands move to the side of her face and pulls the blonde’s into a mind-blowing kiss.

“That was-“ the dark-haired woman whispers with a smile as she rests her forehead on the doctor’s shoulder. Kara chuckles and hugs the other woman. They stay like that for some time, Kara’s fingers move on Lena’s back on their own accord. 

The CEO hums and starts placing small kisses on Kara’s neck. She then pulls back and looks into blue eyes. She thinks that the doctor looks quite pleased with herself. Lena wants the blonde so much now. But she’s not sure if this is the best place to continue with their encounter. She lets out a chuckle, suddenly feeling very self conscious about the whole situation. Fuck, that was...

_Luthor, you’re in her arms, naked after two orgasms and can’t even find something to say? a sentence or a joke? Did she already broke you?_

“What is it, Lena?” Kara asks, “something on your mind?”

“Is there… would you like t-, um,” Lena shuts her eyes and inhales. Then exhales slowly.

The blonde doctor gently tucks one dark lock behind her ear and licks her lower lip while looking at Lena with an amused expression.

Lena blushes and rolls her eyes, “what I wanted to ask is: w-would you like to take this somewhere more private? Unless you have already something planned, that is.”  


Kara smiles as she softly grazes Lena’s cheeks with her nose, “I’d love to,” she says with a pleased hum, “my apartment is not too far away from here. And I’d prefer to continue our, um, session there.”

Lena gulps at Kara’s intense stare. She smirks at her, “that’s convenient,” she slides her hands on Kara’s muscular back and places them on her ass, giving it a little squeeze “I‘d love to show you how good I can be with my hands too, Dr. Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Lena Luthor cannot fucking believe how lucky she is right now. She’s too focused in what she’s doing to process everything that has happened to her in the past 30 minutes or so. She just knows she’s one lucky woman.

“Don’t stop!” Kara Danvers groans from above her, “yes! Right there!”

Lena can’t stop moaning as she looks up in awe at the beautiful naked doctor who is riding her face. Her eyes are shut and her brow is furrowed in concentration. Lena is left speechless by Kara’s beauty.

After their brief encounter in Kara’s practice, the two women had left in a hurry and moved into the blonde’s apartment. Lena shivers as she thinks back to how the blonde had easily carried her into her bedroom as soon as they’d entered the apartment.

“Faster!” Kara moans and arches her back. She is rolling her hips against Lena’s mouth at a steady pace.

Lena is pleasantly surprised by how responsive the beautiful doctor is to her touch. The dark-haired woman teases Kara’s entrance with her warm tongue, and this makes the doctor tilt her head back in pleasure as she holds herself against the headboard with both of her hands, “L-lena...oh God!”

The dark-haired woman smirks (well, she tries) without stopping her insistent licks. She’s holding the blonde in place as she eats her out with gusto, “so good,” she mumbles against her, feeling the blonde’s wetness leak all over her chin and neck. Kara tastes so fucking good and Lena has finally found her new favourite past-time.

The blonde on top of her is now a trembling mess and Lena knows she’s close. She places wet kisses on her folds and then moves to suck on her clit. Kara’s eyes open suddenly. She looks down at the woman who has her face between her legs, her body tenses and her hips buck. She comes hard in Lena’s mouth with a loud groan.

Lena welcomes new wetness into her mouth and continues to lick it all until Kara climbs off of her and lays on her back with her eyes still shut, panting as if she’s just completed a marathon.

Kara hums in pleasure, turning to Lena who is now lying on her side, her head propped up on one hand, “what are you doing to me?”

“That good, uh?” Lena asks, shifting closer to the blonde and looking at her with a sexy open smile.

The blonde nods, “And here I thought you were gonna show me how good you are with your hands!”

“You’re a flatterer,” Lena chuckles and rests her head on the pillow next to Kara’s head, “I only just started showing off,  doctor,” she winks.

Kara laughs, “your funny side is showing,  Miss Luthor!”

Lena closes the distance between them and places a deep kiss on Kara’s mouth, sucking insistently on her tongue, “you taste and smell so good.”

Kara blushes, “now it’s my turn!”

Lena feels herself get even wetter - if that’s even possible. They kiss and she feels Kara’a toned thigh move in between her legs so that she’s rubbing her wet center against it. Lena takes this moment to place a hand on the blonde’s abs, feeling her perfect smooth skin and amazing muscles.

Fuck, this woman is gonna be the death of her, Lena knows it.

She lets out a groan. She loves the feeling of her wet center sliding against the warm and smooth skin of Kara’s thigh.

The blonde’s hands move behind her, on her asscheeks, and she starts guiding her movements, “tell me if I hurt you, I know your back is still sensitive.”

Lena smirks panting against the blonde’s lips, “my back is good. I know you really love my ass, Dr. Danvers, you can just say it, you know? You don’t have t-to - oh god - to find excuses.”

Kara grins as she starts moving her hips against Lena’s thigh, “okay, I might be a bit obsessed with your ass, I’ll admit it.”

Lena hums as Kara places soft kisses on her forehead and eyebrows, “to tell you the truth, I-I couldn’t stop thinking about your ass after massaging you that first time.”

Lena moans as they continue to move their bodies in sync, both their center sliding against warm skin, “r-really?”

Kara nods, her mouth working on Lena’s neck. She places light kisses there and then starts sucking at Lena’s pulse point. Lena thinks Kara’s probably going to leave a giant ass purple mark there but she couldn’t care less. She wants to be marked by Kara, she wants the world to see.

“Totally,” Kara says with a smile.

“Well, to tell you the truth, I love when you grab my ass like this,” Lena pants feelings the doctor’s amazing hands on her behind.

Kara tentatively squeezes her asscheeks with her hands. Lena whimpers softly and smirks, “I don’t break, you know? You can be a little rough with me if you’d like.”

The blonde chuckles but looks a bit unsure, “Is that something you’d, um, like? Me being a little rough?”

Lena blushes and bites her lip. She thinks of some of her fantasies in which Kara is particularly rough with her and she shivers, “try me, doctor, show me what you got.”

“Okay,” Kara smirks and then starts kissing her with passion, exploring her mouth and sucking on her tongue, “I really would love to watch you as you touch yourself for me,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear.

“Oh god,” Lena moans, enjoying Kara’s insistent hands her ass, pushing her harder against her thigh.

“But also I’d really love you to fuck me with a strap-on,” Kara continues with her sexy, breathy voice. Lena is sure she’s not gonna last longer, “make me beg for it,” Kara whispers. Lena has never liked to talk much during sex but this, with Kara, this doesn’t feel like any of her past sexual encounters.

“Fuck, I’d love that,” Lena groans, riding Kara’s thigh faster, “I want to fuck you from behind,” she confesses.

Suddenly, Kara slaps her right asscheek and her whole body shudders. The action burns her skin, but in a pleasant way.

Oh my fucking- 

Lena groans as her eyes widen at Kara’s serious and intense gaze.

“You like that?” Kara asks with a low voice, almost hopeful.

“Oh God, I’m afraid I’ll love anything you do to me, Kara,” Lena replies with a breathy voice as she finds herself nearing her orgasm.

“ Good girl, ” Kara praises her, looking straight into dilated green eyes. Kara slaps her ass once more, but this time her hand is a little heavier.

Jesus fucking Christ, Lena thinks as she shuts her eyes in pleasure.

“Kara!” Lena whimpers, “harder!”

The blonde complies and slaps her once again. Lena trembles and moans.

“Come for me,  baby,” Kara whispers sounding close to her peak too, “come all over my thigh, Lena,” with that sexy voice. The CEO’s hips buck on their own accord, and the feeling of her swollen clit bumping deliciously against warm skin mixed with Kara’s voice makes Lena come hard in a silent scream.

“So good,” Kara moans and she soon follows her over the edge with her own orgasm, pulling Lena’s body impossibly harder and closer against hers.

Lena holds onto Kara all throughout her waves and can’t believe how in sync they are, “you’re so beautiful when you come,” Lena whispers, placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips.

They stare at each other with hooded eyes, their breaths slowly returning to normal.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Lena pants as she hides her face in Kara’s neck.

Kara chuckles and lets out a pleased sigh. The blonde slowly pushes Lena on her side and spoons her from behind. She starts placing small soft kisses on the nape of her neck. Lena hums and feels shivers run up and down her spine.

“How are you feeling? Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” The blonde asks softly as she reaches for the sheets, covering both of their bodies. 

Lena smiles and shakes her head

“Your doctor side is showing. I’m okay, really,” she says turning her head towards Kara, “and my back is not hurting, not like it used to.”

“That’s good news,” Kara comments.

“But I still want to follow your treatment and your massages, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Lena smiles, turning her body towards Kara.

“Oh, yes?” The blonde asks with an amused smile.

Lena nods and runs her hand on Kara’s chest and toned abs, “of course.”

At the same time, the blonde starts running her fingers through long dark tresses. “I’m glad.” Kara says, “I usually don’t do this with my patients and-“

Lena chuckles, “I know, Kara. You mentioned this earlier.”

Kara bites her lower lip and kisses her softly again. 

“It’s just that you’re so beautiful and attractive... it’s not fair.” Kara says.

Lena hums and kisses the blonde with urgency, “about that fantasy of yours... want this beautiful and attractive woman to fuck you with a strap-on?”

Kara gasps softly and licks her lips. Lena thinks her words must have had an effect because Kara only nods and jumps off the bed to retrieve something from the drawer.

She hands Lena a 7-inches strap on and watches with a lustful eyes as Lena wears it. 

“God,” Kara comments when Lena finishes adjusting the harness between her legs.

Lena smirks and takes the lube from Kara’s hands. She looks hungrily at the blonde in front of her who is breathing hard. Her nipples are hard rock and her center is glistening. 

“I doubt you’ll need any of that,” Kara says as she looks at Lena applying some lube on the strap.

Lena shrugs and pulls the blonde into a kiss. They both moan as Lena’s hand move to the blonde’s hips, pulling her body against hers. Kara starts rubbing her pussy against the length of the dildo, “Jesus, Lena,” she gasps between kisses.

Lena groans, “turn.”

Kara whimpers and is quickly on herknees, her ass and glistening pussy exposed for Lena to see.

“Touch your clit for me,” Lena orders as she positions herself behind the blonde. She feels her stomach doing multiple flips as the blonde nods and moves her left hand between her legs. Kara starts circling her clit.

Lena teases Kara’s entrance with the tip of the dildo as the doctor moans loudly. She massages and squeezes her asscheeks.

It’s not the first time that Lena wears a strap-on but the thought of fucking the blonde doctor turns her on like nothing ever has before. 

“Lena! I-inside please!” Kara moans.

Lena doesn’t waste any more time. She uses her hand to slowly ease the dildo inside Kara’s wanting pussy and the blonde lets out a pleased groan as she welcomes the whole length inside of her.

“Okay?” Lena asks, one hand reaching for one of Kara’s stiff nipple as she starts playing with it.

“God, yes!” Kara replies as she starts moving against her.

Lena slowly pulls out and then starts fucking Kara slowly. Her hands moves lower and she removes Kara’s from between her legs. She starts circling her clit very slowly.

“You’re so wet,” Lena mumbles, hotly. Kara nods and moans softly as Lena fucks her from behind, “feels s-so good!”

Lena bites her lower lip and starts rolling her hips faster, Kara is taking her so well, she never wants to stop fucking her. She looks down at the dildo disappearing inside the blonde, looks at the beautiful buttocks and literally growls, “fuck, you’re perfect!”

She knows from the blonde’s noises and from the way she’s holding onto the mattress that Kara is already close. She doesn’t waste anymore time and starts circling her clit faster with her index and middle fingers.

“I-I’m c-coming!” Kara cries out as she clamps around the dildo. Lena doesn’t stop her movements, though, helping her ride out her orgasm completely. After a while, Lena removes the dildo and hums as she looks at Kara, her face buried into the pillow. She looks totally spent. Sweat is covering both of their bodies and the room smells of sex. Lena removes the harness slowly and joins the other woman on the bed, this time spooning her from behind.

After a while, Kara turns in her arms with a lazy smile and tucks her face in the crook of her pale neck, “that was hot. And so good, Lena.”

“It was, you’re-,” Lena says and moves her hand between Kara’s legs, cupping her sex. Kara lifts one eyebrow at her, “I need a few minutes,” she tells her as she laughs, looking surprised by the dark-haired woman stamina.

“Oh, I know, darling,” Lena replies with a soft smile.

Kara reaches for the glass of water on her bedside table. She takes a gulp and then offers some to Lena who takes it and drinks from it.

Kara smiles as she observes her in silence.

“What?” Lena asks, feeling a bit self-conscious.

Kara shrugs, “It doesn’t happen often that I’m so at ease with someone I’m in bed after knowing them only for a short time.”

Lena blushes, “I know, me too.”

Kara reaches for Lena’s hand between her legs and intertwines their fingers together, “would you, um, maybe like to go out on a date with me on Friday?”

Kara looks at her with hopeful blue eyes.

How could Lena say no to that face?   
  
Lena closes the distance between them and kisses her softly on the lips, “I’d love to. Where are you taking me?”

Kara beams at her, “well, since you’re still in treatment I’ll have to find a place that follows your special diet and I have a few options in mind.”

Lena feigns annoyance, “really?!”

Kara nods drawing her face impossibly closer to her, “uh-uh. Doctor’s orders.”

Lena laughs at the blonde’s expression and lets out a pleased hum as Kara starts placing kisses all over her face and neck.

“Now that it’s settled...Where were we?” Kara whispers hotly in her ear. Lena shivers and closes her eyes. Slowly, the blonde starts running her warm and skilled tongue on her breasts and nipples. She sucks one stiff nipple into her mouth and makes Lena whimper.She then moves down on her stomach and belly button, her hands playing with Lena’s nipples.

Lena inhales sharply as Kara continues to trail her tongue downwards until she reaches her center. The CEO shuts her eyes in pleasure as she hears the blonde moan as she starts exploring her folds with her soft tongue.

Later, when Lena lays content and spent in Kara’s arms, after having come hard twice against the blonde’s mouth, she makes a mental note to start a champagne subscription box as a thank you gift to Dr. Kelly Olsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following and liking this story!!


End file.
